Degrees
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is a spin-off of my fiction The Challenge...Parker and Brittany are sisters there third sister is Emily AKA Amanda who's been causing people to harass Brittany so Parker, Hardison and Santana go down to the Hamptons for REVENGE. Glee xover
1. Chapter 1

_Degrees_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: This is connected to my Glee Fan fiction: The Challenge which is a crossover of Leverage and Glee...**The Time-line is not right, all the Glee kids have graduated...Parker, Hardison and Santana go to the Hamptons to take out the Graysons and Parker goes face to face with her sister Emily A.K.A Amanda. _

"_So I have a sister." Brittany said deadpanned and that guy who was taking pictures of me because my sister has pissed someone off who frame her father. "Yeah that would be it Kit." Parker said and Brittany took this in. "Now you want to go and meet my sister to stop her from what she's doing before this person hurts me." Brittany said and Parker responded, "Yeah." Brittany took this in and appeared to be taking this very well. "So she's my sister because your father had sex with another woman that made her. My mom had sex with my dad who's never here." Brittany review and looked so sad. She was about to cry and said, "Why they want to hurt me? Why was my sister sending bad people around here?" Brittany started to cry and fell on Santana's shoulder. _

_Later on when Brittany was busy with something. _

"_I wants to go. No one makes Britts cry! Nobody!" Santana yelled and Parker looked at some files. "Look I understand but this could be dangerous, I mean we taught you how to break into safe and how to unlocked one through a computer. We're going in there to stop Emily and her enemies." Hardison said and Santana paused then asked, "What's the problem?"_

"_She's right." Parker said softly and responded, "We're Brittany's family. She's her girlfriend, I'm her sister and you will be her brother-in-law. Family should take care of this. We leave in two days and Hardison we need everything you have...San...Go take care of my sister." _

_Santana brushed Brittany hair and the blonde looked at her. "Your going to against the bad people." Brittany said and Santana responded, "I am." "San these are grown-ups." Brittany responded back and Santana responded, "Yeah well when your crazy in love like I am about you. It doesn't matter Britts because I'm protecting my woman." _

_The morning before the trip Santana went to the graveyard and kneel down at the grave of Will Schuster then put flowers on his grave. "Hey Mr. Schuster." Santana said and she un-folded a paper which was a contract about no drinking as well as is number that he gave to New Directions in there junior year. _

"_I wish we could have found the person who hit you that night. I wish you could be here to talk to me because I don't know what the hell I'm doing."Santana whispered and a small voice said, "San." It was Rachel who was behind her. _

"_Hey..." Santana whisper and hugged the diva. "Is Brittany okay?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "She's freaking out, I can't tell you anymore than that." "What can I do?" Rachel asked and Santana smile because she couldn't believe how an ex could still be a friend. "Check on her." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I promise you I will." Santana looked down at the paper and then put it down on the grave. Now the old Rachel would have told her about not to liter but this Rachel knew what the paper was..._

_Emily lost her allies but her mission hasn't been uncovered and even more clear it was to destroy the Graysons. Let nothing stand in her way...Everyone is expandable except for maybe Daniel, Jack and Sam otherwise this was just another day of Emily waking up. Daniel was gone for the morning and Emily went to make coffee then the phone rang as she turned to pick it up._

"_Hello." Emily said into the phone expecting a response and all she heard was...**May 25,1975. **The caller hung up and Emily thought that was very weird..._

_Santana hung the phone up and Hardison was on the computer. "All right we got your birth records up, and I dropped the bread-crumbs so she could know who you are if she tries to look up anything about that date Parker" Hardison said and Santana asked, "What can I do next?"_

"_There's going to be a dinner for small business that wants to go national now since we are on the brink of that. They are also looking for entertainment that's where you come in." Hardison said and Santana responded, "I get to help Brit and perform plus all of this. Loving it." Parker picked the phone up and walked away for a bit... _

"_I could see why this Emily wants to get back at these people but not when it hurts Brittany and I can't believe Parker and Brittany are actually related too her." Hardison shook his head because he couldn't believe it too. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Degrees_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

"_I think this is a perfect time for small businesses to network with others. I believe that we should look at the future that will give the economy hope." Ms. Grayson gave her speech as Parker walking about saw someone who she was familiar with. Santana was up on stage talking to the band. Hardison touch his ear-piece from the bugs he implanted almost everything here and gather that Tyler is working with the Graysons. Parker knows him because he helped April to take money from Parker's company. _

"_They haven't seen us yet." Parker said and Hardison knew they would not be able to avoid a confrontation with Tyler. "He doesn't know that we knew it was him who April was involved with. If the Graysons find out about him then we could do some damage." Hardison whispered back and Parker nodded. Emily walked about to see these two strangers...She had no idea what they would doing there and the singer who was up on stage was someone new. She came to the conclusion that they might have something to do with whoever called her earlier this morning. _

"_You must be the Pierce-locking company." Ashley said as she extended her hand as Tyler walked over to them he thought he saw a ghost. "We are very happy to be here and we brought a very talented singer." Hardison said and Tyler looked back at Santana. "She seems too wild to sing at this event." Tyler said and Parker responded, "Actually she was not only apart of the show choir which won sectionals, nationals and regional championships two years in a row but she sung three to four of the solos plus was in the national state solo championship in New York which she placed in the top ten." "Very impressive." Ashley said and asked, "What does she usually sing?" "A lot of the blues but not the depressing kind." Hardison said and Ashley responded, "We look forward to hearing her." _

_Victoria was making her rounds and Parker looked at her approaching Santana there was another reason why she wanted the Lima enforcer to come along. "Excuse me. Is your father Doctor Manuel Lopez?" Victoria asked and Santana responded, "Yeah he is." "You must be Santana. He speaks wonderful things about you." Victoria said and so they had a pleasant exchange which caught the eye of Emily and Daniel as well as Tyler. Parker couldn't be happier as Santana plugged the Pierce-Lock company. Santana got down on the stage as Daniel and Emily walked to them both with Victoria talking to her_


End file.
